Metallic peroxides, mainly of the alkaline earth metals calcium and magnesium, have been used to assist microbial degradation of contaminants in soil and groundwater by aerobic processes by slowly releasing oxygen. Prior versions of these materials and methods of their use were described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,264,018 and 5,395,419, which the entireties of both are herein incorporated by reference. Typically, these materials are formed by the reaction of hydrogen peroxide with either calcium or magnesium oxides or hydroxides. These materials are then used to release oxygen slowly into the groundwater such that microbes can use the oxygen for the aerobic biodegradation of hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, ethyl benzenes, and xylenes (frequently referred to as BTEX when they are in a mixture). BTEX can be an extremely difficult contaminant to remove from a site.
The existing products, however, have certain inefficiencies. For example, the prior art materials require cooling while they are being manufactured. Furthermore, they require the use of excess hydrogen peroxide because the generated heat decomposes the peroxide before it can react. The cooling is achieved by using excess water to mediate the reaction. The water is then removed in an energy intensive step of spray drying. Spray drying is not only energy intensive but also produces fine powders that require expensive air pollution abatement equipment to mitigate the powders escaping into the environment. The slurry formed from the prior methods is usually in the 20-25% solids range, thereby requiring the removal of three to four times the weight of the product by drying. Ironically, the application of the product to contaminated ground water is performed by slurry injection. As such, the material is once again mixed with water in order to be injected into the ground.